


Five degrees of separation

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Akatsuki mentioned, All UNDEAD, I'm bad with tags, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Souma x Adonis mentioned, Weird Narrator, Yumenosaki doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Six degrees of separation is the idea that all living things and everything else in the world is six or fewer steps away from each other so that a chain of "a friend of a friend" statements can be made to connect any two people in a maximum of six steps.





	

Hinata has been working in the café for the last four months, a good worker overall, costumers love his cheerful personality. He has an average height, orange hair, and a bright smile. I’ve heard he has a younger twin brother, but he’d never come here; I’ve also heard that they used to act in the street, acrobatics and balancing act to earn money, he is pretty young so I can’t come up with a reason why he used to do it… Whatever it was, doing that gave him some good skills, I guess that’s why he is so good with the tray. What I know for sure is that today Hinata was talking with Rei.

Rei is somehow like a father figure for some people including Hinata. He is the leader of a group, a pretty famous group as far as I know. What I can’t tell is if that fame is for their music or for their looks… Maybe for both facts. The group is formed by four people with different personalities. Rei, the leader, is the weirdest, he speaks and acts like an old man, however, whoever that has heard him sing and dance knows that the quantity of sex appeal that he has is not like the one of an old person, another fun fact is that he is like a potato when it comes to his younger brother, but that’s not public information. Then we have Kaoru, a blonde lady killer, to be honest, I never saw him with one, but that’s the title he has. The third member is Koga, we can call him the wild part of the group, I heard that some people refer him as the mascot, but I can’t tell why. To finish the group there is Adonis, a mixed blood guy with a grumpy and scary look, but once I saw him stop the traffic in the bike lane to let a group of ducks cross, so he is not what he looks.

And speaking of Adonis, he is dating a member of another group. A quite straightforward guy, and very dedicated to the point of overdoing sometimes. His name is Souma. His family is famous in the world of kendo, and even him always brings a sword with him, he is also very proud of the shampoo recipe of his family but that’s not the point here. He is the youngest member of the group he is in; they have a traditional style and all the members are into traditional martial arts. The leader, Keito, is in archery, Souma, as I said, in kendo, and, finally, Kuro is in karate.

Oh, do you know that the place where Kuro trains is very popular? It seems that he attracts a lot of new members every time he participates in a tournament. He is incredibly talented and strong they said, but what not everybody knows is that he is very skilled at sewing and can make lots of things, and, speaking of secrets, he has some kind of sister complex, well, it’s not a secret, it’s more like something people avoid talking.

And you know I mentioned that Kuro attracts a lot of people to the place where he trains? One of them was Tetora. He is serious and single-minded, he entered that place because he wants to become a man among men. But don’t take it wrong, he is so sweet in general and has a cute side, I mean, he claims that he can cook but the truth is that he is a disaster, I believe that he burns the food just by looking at it. Isn’t it cute?

At that point, you are probably wondering why we end here. Do you remember the boy I mentioned at the beginning, Hinata was his name, and the boy I mentioned in the last place? They don’t know each other, yet, in a near future, they will meet and eventually fall in love. They are the kind of couple that complements each other and make the other grow without even knowing, but for now, they are just connected by four people, they have five degrees of separation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just tried to make some simple fic to "test" the theory of the six degrees. I really hope you like it and find it cute (if it's not the fic at least the theory) (*ﾉ∀`*)


End file.
